1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a pet and, more specifically, to a pet's dressing cart for carrying a pet for dressing or therapy that can conveniently be moved to the desired working place and adjusted subject to the size of the pet to be dressed or medically examined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people may keep dogs, cats, and any of a variety of animals as playthings and treat them with affection. However, raising pets is not simply supplying sufficient animal feeds. A pet raiser needs to frequently clean and dress the pet. When the pet is sick, the pet raiser needs to send the pet to a veterinarian. However, when washing or dressing a pet, the pet may shake or twist the body, thereby causing the raiser to be contaminated or injured by the paws of the pet. When a pet raiser sent a pet to a veterinarian, the pet may be deeply anxious due to an unfamiliar environment. At this time, the veterinarian cannot smoothly examine the pet and tend to be injured by the pet.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a pet's dressing cart that eliminates the aforesaid problems.